The present invention relates to a closure mechanism for a fastening and locking device. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure mechanism for use in maintaining the strap ends of a rib lock device in a closed or secured condition.
Previous devices for maintaining planar fastening members in a closed or secured condition are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 181,188 to Lascell; 218,880 to Hill; 318,369 to Gottstein; 4,291,439 to Riti; 4,428,101 to Harkavy; and 4,780,936 to Brecher.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved closure mechanism for use in securing the ends as well as other portions of a pair of interlocking planar members such as straps. The invention is particularly well suited for use in closure of a rib lock device such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,674 to Mintel et al. which is incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closure device for the end portions of a pair of interlocking strap members.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a high strength mechanism having a quick release feature for use in securing a pair of interlocking strap members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking and fastening device for joining straps, laces, filaments and the like.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a quick release closure mechanism having components which are molded directly onto the straps of a closure device and additional components which serve as an enclosure for the straps.